


Hijo de Taú

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: Cuenta una historia de su pueblo, de una princesa bella y dormilona que se dejó engatusar por un espíritu del mal, Taú, y ahora paga con sus hijos, malditos con la condena de su error. Keraná amaba esa historia, y tomó el nombre de la princesa como suyo- pero no esperó, jamás, correr con la misma suerte que ella.





	

Pequeño es Paraguay, cuando pregunta por su papá por primera vez. 

El hoyo es lo suficientemente profundo para que su pequeño cuerpo quepa parado y él, obediente como siempre ha sido, se mete en él. 

Keraná, cansada y frustrada, empieza a enterrar a su hijo en silencio. No esperaba esta vida cuando se hizo concubina del español, pero ¿qué esperaba, realmente? 

No podía dejar a su hijo con él, por temor a que lo golpeen por sus rasgos, mezcla de europeo fino y guaraní, como había pasado con los hijos de otras mujeres de su pueblo, esposas ya de otros visitantes. Pero no podía dejar que su hijo corretease por el campo mientras ella trabaja, porque uno no deja a un niño pequeño suelto sin vigilancia. Eso no se hace. 

-Che sy-

-Diga-

-¿Quién es mi papá?-

Su madre se tensa visiblemente, y la tierra llega hasta el cuello de Paraguay. Keraná aplasta la tierra firmemente para que quede lisa alrededor del niño e ignora su pregunta. 

-Voy a regresar en más tarde para traerte comida, luego me esperas un poco más y te saco de ahí-

-Sí, che sy-

A Keraná le tiembla un poco el labio inferior. Un poco más lejos, escuchaba los llantos de otros niños mientras sus madres, llorosas también, los entierran. No tienen con quien dejarlos, como ella. 

Pero Paraguay no llora y la mira impasible- niño tranquilo es él. Keraná le acaricia el pelo.

-Sos muy obediente che memby- una lágrima viaja por su mejilla hasta su labio superior, y ella se lo lame, el sabor salado de su tristeza mezclada con la tierra de su señor.

\- … Eso es peligroso para un varoncito- suspira ella - Debiste haber nacido niña-.

Quizá así su papá lo iba a querer más. 

Paraguay parpadea lento y le responde.- Perdóneme, che sy-le dice, y apenas deja ver un tinte de vergüenza en su tono de voz- Cuando nazca otra vez, voy a ser niña para usted.-

Keraná se levanta de golpe y se da vuelta para alejarse de él, con la mano en la boca y las lágrimas que le fluyen y se sienten tan grandes y humillantes deslizandose sobre su piel. Porque Paraguay es chiquito, y ella también es una niña.

Cuenta una historia de su pueblo, de una princesa bella y dormilona que se dejó engatusar por un espíritu del mal, Taú, y ahora paga con sus hijos, malditos con la condena de su error. Keraná amaba esa historia, y tomó el nombre de la princesa como suyo- pero no esperó, jamás, correr con la misma suerte que ella. 

Y temía que su pequeño, pobre hijo de Taú el español, también sufriría una maldición, pagando por los errores de ella con penas y sangre. 

—–

Daniel canta con orgullo y gracia, y su madre sonríe. Su hijo no canta a menudo, y cuando lo hacía era porque estaba de muy buen humor.

Y eso que con su maldición, dos guerras, dictaduras y años y años de miseria, Daniel tenía muy poco de qué alegrarse. Pero estaba alegre igual. 

Se le infla el pecho y Daniel abre la boca más de la cuenta, y la canción le sale casi a gritos, haciendo a su madre reír. 

Soy el hijo más retobado, de Taú y Keraná,

Pariente del Mariscal, hermano del Toro Candil,

Añemokunu'uva

Amante del sarambi, kachiai de raíz…

Suelta un suspiro largo y menea la cabeza:- Qué va a ser, che Dios, de mí-.

Keraná se ríe un poco más y se sirve un poco de tereré.-Que es de vos, mi hijo-

-Nada- dice Daniel con una sonrisa, mientras se le acerca.-Me siento como perro en canoa casi todos los días-

Keraná chupa de la guampa del tereré hasta que hace ruido. Daniel le quita la guampa y la deja en el piso. 

-Yo morí, y regresé a la vida, y eso es muestra suficiente de lo que soy capaz y pone contento. Agradecido siempre estoy yo, mamá- dice, impasible. Esa actitud tranquila de Daniel siempre la puso algo nerviosa, a pesar de que sabia de la fuerza interna de su hijo.- Aunque no regresé niña como prometí, pero al menos esta vez, no me tuvo que enterrar-.

Keraná apreta los labios en una línea fina, y le estira de la oreja.-No vengas a hacerle llorar a tu madre ahora, desgraciado-

Daniel gime de dolor pero su queja se rompe en una risa burlona mientras aleja la mano de su madre de su oreja y con ella estira a su madre hacia el centro del quincho.

-No quiero hacerle llorar, che sy, quiero hacerle bailar conmigo-

Keraná se ríe con ojos mojados y se abraza a él, que lo guía galante en un vals lento y gentil. 

No hay música.


End file.
